First World Song Contest
Welcome To The First World Song Contest First Edition Welcome to the first edition of this song contest, the first edition will feature an unknown number of competitors at the moment, but the way it will be held has been determinated. Host Heydavid17 will likely host this competition. A update video on the MultiSpeedruns channel was about this topic, where both Heydavid17 & CrashBandiSpyro12 discussed something, one of these things being about this song contest. People surely didn't pay attention to that part, so Heydavid17 took the competition by himself, and making sure that the competition will be done. The rules are mostly made up by Heydavid17, which are mostly influenced from the Eurovision Song Contest, which includes the voting system being the same. David's interest for the Eurovision Song Contest, is the mainly point for this competition to be held. Rules XX number of people can join, the only thing they need to do, is record them self singing a song, and upload it to YouTube, it can be anything. An MP3 file is okay, but also musicvideos can be made, which might increase the chance of winning. When the deadling is over, all the entries that have been submitted will be competing with each other. Only people who enters the competition can vote. After all entries are sent, people will have the chance listening to each others music, and then people participating will be able to vote. The voting system is as following; You'll give points to the people in your top 10: 12 points to your 1st place, 10 points to your 2nd place, 8 points to the 3rd place and so until your 10th placed song gets 1 point. In the end when all the points from each competing person is given, the winner will be the person who has received most points. Duets & Groups People can also invite others to do duets or groups, but only one of them can be in control of a country e.g. If 2 people decide to join in a song together, then only 1 of these 2 will represent the song, which means the one who is bidding with the entry, has the full power over the entry and in case of victory that person will be the winner, while the other person(s) who only was considered as helpers, will have nothing to do with the victory. People who helps to do duets or groups only does it for the helping, but won't be in control of the bidding entry. They will have to by them self to enter another entry, which then will represent them. Helpers won't even have any possibility to influence on the bidders voting. Participants Voting Issues The voting system will only work, if there is at least 11 people in the competition, also controversies as people promissing each other votes, will be problematic. People will of course keep having connection to each other while the voting is on going, and it can cause problems, if people already promisses each other high mark points, so it is RECOMMANDED that people will vote for their favorite instead of giving people each other points. It is highly recommanding that people ONLY vote for their favorite entries, and are 100% true about their votes. Scoreboard 12 Points Voting Order The order of people voting will be decided after the list of participants is decided. Category:First World Song